


a crown of blue, a crown for you

by Zakyuu



Series: Cards & Souls Event [Undertale Amino] [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Echo Flowers (Undertale), Flower Crowns, Fluff, Humor, Kinda?, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakyuu/pseuds/Zakyuu
Summary: Sans reveals his hands. The first thing Asgore sees are --"Sans..." Asgore speaks, voice soft. "Could those be...Echo flowers?"----------Sans gives Asgore a gift.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Sans
Series: Cards & Souls Event [Undertale Amino] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	a crown of blue, a crown for you

**Author's Note:**

> there is a severe lack of content for these two. lets fix that.

Asgore hums cheerfully as he waters his flowers, inspecting each patch with a critical glance before pulling away and attending the others. It's such a wonderful day today, it has been so peaceful this entire week.

"hey, fluffybuns."

Asgore blinked and whirls around, only to find a skeleton monster casually sitting on his throne.

Well, 'sitting' is not quite the word that Asgore would use, as Sans drapes himself over the regal throne like he would a regular sofa. Sideways facing, one arm slung over the chair's arm and both legs crossed on the other, Sans saluting the king. "hey there. having fun?"

Asgore feels a smile slowly creep onto his face. "Why, yes, of course!" he chuckles behind a fist. "It is a beautiful day today, is it no?"

"sure is, gorey," Sans says agreeably, making himself comfortable on the throne by snuggling even further. Asgore often thinks that out of anything in the room, his throne would always be Sans' favorite spot. "but i came here to ask ya ' _flower_ ' you doin' today, heh. was gonna offer to help ya with your garden, but..." Sans shrugs, while the grin stretches on his face. "i haven't _botany_."

As used as he is to puns, Asgore still can't help but blurt out laughing. The ease of which the skeleton delivers his jokes still catches Asgore off guard. He truly appreciates the humor, as it reminds him of happier, simpler times.

He wipes a stray tear from his eye, and takes a glance at Sans. The skeleton is watching him with softly glowing eyelights, his cheeks flushed a light blue. Asgore approaches Sans and settles himself on the patch of ground directly in front of his throne, which sets him at eye level with his companion.

"What brings you here, Sans?" Asgore asks, leaning forward. He always likes having Sans around. There was something so relaxing in the skeleton's presence, grounding and calm.

Sans lets out an aborted chuff and swings around so he's sat properly on the throne, but with his hands in his pockets. He winks at Asgore. "i figured since i've been _uprooted_ from yours for so long that it was _thyme_ to visit ya again."

Asgore smiles appreciatively at Sans. "Well, you know I enjoy your company very much, so this visit is appreciated. Have you any plans for today?" he replies, mind already sifting through his tea collection, figuring out which one was perfect for him and Sans to enjoy.

"yep," there's a nervous lilt in Sans' voice, one Asgore picks up on but isn't quite sure why it is there in the first place. "actually, i, uh..."

"Sans?" Asgore asks, concerned when the skeleton takes one acutely panicked look at the king before flushing a brilliant blue before turning away. Asgore resists the urge to cup Sans' cheekbone and instead settles a delicate paw on his shoulder. "Is everything alright? If you are not feeling well, then you did not have to come all this way to visit. You know your health is important to me."

Knowing that Sans had 1 HP was one thing. Realizing that practically everything could potentially hurt Sans if he isn't so good at dodging was another.

"it's just, uh," Sans laughs out a nervous sound, before a spark appears in his hands, indicating that he was looking through his inventory.

"y'know the human that's been living with us?" Sans mumbles, grin still firmly locked in place as the skeleton peeks at Asgore through his eye sockets.

Asgore nods. "Yes. You said their name was Frisk, was it not? I hope they are doing alright." It was rather a huge relief for him when Sans had said that he and his brother took in the eighth human child. He did not think he could bear to kill another innocent child, not after the last one...

Sans nods, noticeably brighter than before. There's a happy gleam in his eye, and Asgore feels his insides melt. A genuine smile from Sans is rare, and Asgore's happy to be witness to another one. "they sure are. they send their regards to ya, as well. but...that's not why I'm here," Sans closes his inventory and quickly shuffles around so his hands hide whatever it is he took from his inventory. "but lately the kid has been teaching me some things they learned from the surface, right?"

Asgore nods and tilts his head at the way Sans seems to be fidgeting in place. He still hasn't removed his paw from the bony shoulder, rather liking how cool Sans is to the touch.

"well, they mentioned something they could make with flowers," here Sans peers up at Asgore with a lopsided grin. "and, uh, well..."

Sans reveals his hands. The first thing Asgore sees are --

"Sans..." Asgore speaks, voice soft. "Could those be...Echo flowers?"

In bony phalanges sit a handful of blooming Echo flowers, soft cyan glow warming the white of Sans' bones into color. The flowers were of the smaller variety, likely the clover blossom-type than the typical large versions that were the most common. He did not exactly remember who manufactured it, but he did know that these Echo flowers, rather than repeat words, repeated pitches of tone -- kind of like musical notes. It was a popular sound to use for Undergound music.

But it looks like Sans had thought up another use for them. Asgore takes the flowers offered to him, cupping them gently between his paws. Sans, however, let go at the last possible second, shocking Asgore.

It seems his momentary panic is unfounded, however, when the flowers that are not currently hanging off his paws don't fall to the ground as he'd expected.

Instead, the flowers seem to be...entwined together?

"yeah," Sans smiles warmly. "do ya like it? took me a few tries to get it right."

"It is certainly beautiful," Asgore agrees, awed by the craftsmanship used to weave these together. "This is a wonderful gift Sans. Where shall I put it?"

Sans flushes another brilliant blue, the ambient magic around him charging up by a degree. Surprisingly, he seems collected despite the indicators on his face. "here, lemme show ya." Sans holds his hands out, and Asgore returns the circle of flowers back on his phalanges.

Sans takes care not to damage the flowers as he stands on the throne, slippers off to one side. Asgore politely does not look down, he's very aware that being bare-socked was a private and almost intimate affair for the Skeleton Clan.

He feels the weight of his crown disappear from his head and only then does Asgore question Sans. "What are you--"

Sans places the flowers on his head.

"it's a flower crown," he says, grinning coyly up at Asgore who blinks at him in astonishment, wonder slack on his face. "frisk says you make 'em and place it on people you care about the most."

Oh.

_Oh_.

Asgore feels his chest warm with delight and fondness for the blushing skeleton in front of him who squirms in place, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Asgore's paw reaches up and touches the flower crown gently, taking care to keep in in place as he leans forward towards Sans again.

"asgore--?" Sans does not get time to question Asgore when the king swiftly and firmly places a loving kiss on the skeleton's forehead.

Asgore's face warms at his own actions, as he and Sans are rarely ever this affectionate, but they're alone in the throne room and the situation definitely calls for it.

"It is a wonderful gift, Sans," he grins widely at his bonefriend, who is definitely blushing a vibrant blue at full force. But there is also a beaming grin on his normally tired looking face, and he seems decades younger than he actually is. "I will treasure it dearly. Thank you."

"heh." Sans shrugs his shoulders. "figured something nice would compliment your _asgore-geous_ looks, babe."

It's Asgore's turn to be absolutely flustered. "O-oh! Well, thank you, my dear." He lets a thought flash by before smiling happily, an idea forming in his head. "Sans, would you teach me how to make these flower crowns as well?" he gestures to the one currently on his head.

"hm? sure thing, gorey, but uh, what for?" Sans asks, bumping his forehead on Asgore's. His eyesockets are shut, enjoying the warmth that Asgore naturally exudes from his body. Asgore has heard many times from his bonefriend and from many other sources that he's, to put it, ridiculously fluffy, almost like a pillow. Asgore's just glad he can be a source of comfort and rest to Sans, who definitely needs it.

He hums happily, glancing at his flower patch around his throne. "I would like to make you one as well! That way we can match."

Sans breaks away from Asgore's hold and stares him right in the eyes. "you want to make _me_ one...?"

Asgore nods, beaming. "Yes! You are one of the most important people to me, after all, and I care about you a lot. From what you have told me, a flower crown is a gesture to show that love and affection for someone, is it not?"

There's a tentatively bright expression on Sans' face. "heheh... you don't have to do it, you know?"

"I want to."

"oh _geez_ ," Sans looks away for a second. "i can never really win with you, big guy. alright. i'll teach ya how to make one."

"Excellent!" Asgore says, picking Sans off the throne easily with an arm as he spins around and plops himself in front of the biggest patch of flowers in the room. Then he sets Sans comfortably on his lap, and the skeleton immediately relaxes by the way he slumps on Asgore's torso.

"What do I do first?" It's the first time in a while that Asgore has been this excited by something, so he dives right into it without a second thought. "Gather the appropriate flowers, and then...?"

Sans doesn't answer him for a beat, and Asgore looks down in concern to see the skeleton looking back at him. His eyelights seem to be searching for something, before he smiles again as he shuts his sockets and tilts his head back down.

"ok. so first, what you have to do is..."

And that is how Asgore and Sans spent the rest of their day, with the skeleton teaching his bonefriend how to weave a flower crown together.

* * *

(Man, Frisk and Alphys are never letting him hear the end of this.

...

Oh well.

The genuine bright smile on Asgore's face is worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> SansGore is a ship that I will live and die in.


End file.
